Seifuku no Bambi
by dearpanda
Summary: Pandangan mata itu, pandangan yang paling Luhan benci! Pandangan dari 'seekor' binatang buas. [hunhan;au;school life;lemon;yaoi]


**Tittle : Seifuku no Bambi**

**Genre : Humor, Lemon, Romance**

**Rated : M**

**Pairs : HunHan**

**A/N : halo halo ~ ini ff pertamaku yang di publish disini. maafin bahasanya masih berantakan dan pasti ada typo bertebaran. ff ini selesai tanpa di edit :') dan maafkan juga di ff perdana ini langsung rated M, nista banget ya. ohya ff ini terinspirasi dari cerita lepas yang ada di komik _"Penguin Love"_ karangan _Fujio Nami_ yang berjudul _"Hunting"_. semoga suka ceritanya, jangan lupa review ya! smooch ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan.. Jangan sampai aku saling menatap dengan binatang buas itu." Batin Luhan.

Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik buku yang ia pegang. Duduknya semakin gelisah saat sosok 'binatang buas' itu makin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Mata itu..dia sedang melihatku? Atau perasaanku saja?" Batin Luhan lagi, ketika sosok jangkung itu berhenti tepat didepannya.

"_Bambi_, ada laba laba dikepalamu."

"Mana?!" Tanya luhan panik, dengan segera ia meletakkan buku dan meraba-raba kepalanya.

Luhan mendongakkan kepala saat gerakan tangannya terhenti oleh genggaman kuat di pergelangannya. Mata Luhan langsung disambut oleh mata sang 'binatang buas' yang pandangan matanya paling ia tidak sukai, Oh Sehun.

"Tapi..bohong kok." Jawab Sehun.

Sehun menurunkan wajahnya hingga jarak antara wajah miliknya dan milik Luhan hanya terpaut beberapa senti. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk membelai pipi Luhan.

"Aku benar benar menginginkan Luhan." Sambungnya lagi.

Luhan segera menepis tangan Sehun dan menarik wajahnya menjauh. Kini semburat merah terlihat jelas di wajah Luhan membuat sebuah senyuman miring merekah di wajah tampan Sehun.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Bentak Luhan.

Suara Luhan yang cukup nyaring membuat seisi kelas memandang tajam ke arahnya. Luhan berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali. Lain dengan Sehun yang acuh, ia hanya berjalan menuju bangkunya yang tepat berada dibelakang Luhan.

"Wajahmu merah sekali." Ucap Sehun pelan.

Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya melempar pandangan tidak suka kepada Sehun dan kembali duduk di bangkunya. Ia menangkup pipinya yang terasa panas,

"Ada apa dengan Sehun? Apa yang salah darinya? Kenapa saat menatapnya aku selalu begini." Batin Luhan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Dengan ragu luhan membalikkan badannya, menatap seorang Oh Sehun yang tengah tersenyum miring kepadanya. Luhan menatapnya jengkel.

"A-apa tujuanmu? Kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ya sesuai dengan perkataanku kemarin, kau menggairahkan." Jawab Sehun dengan senyuman –yang dibuat- sangat polos.

"Itu sangat memalukan Oh Sehun!" Luhan sedikit menggebrak meja milik Sehun dan membuat beberapa pasang mata melihatnya.

"Memangnya salah nafsu dengan orang yang kusukai?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada polos yang dibuat buat.

"Kau!" Teriak Luhan sambil menunjuk wajah sehun.

Kini Luhan dan Sehun kembali menjadi pusat perhatian, tapi masa bodoh dengan semua itu.

"Kau ini bukan binatang kan? Jadi pakailah akal sehatmu dan cari mangsa lain kalau tujuanmu memang itu!" kini Luhan telah berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menatap sehun dengan jengah.

"Tapi aku menginginkanmu, _Bambi_." Timpal Sehun dengan senyuman miringnya.

Luhan bungkam, ia sudah kehilangan _mood_nya untuk meladeni si Oh-Buas-Sehun. Ia berjalan keluar kelas untuk menenangkan dirinya. Luhan kembali menangkup pipinya yang terasa panas saat teringat ucapan Sehun. Ia terus berjalan tak tentu arah sepanjang koridor.

"Apa apaan Oh Sehun itu?! Sepertiya aku salah memilih sekolah." Gumam Luhan.

Luhan kembali memutar arah menuju kelas mengingat sebentar lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai. Ia membuka pintu kelasnya dan mendesah pelan. Lagi lagi sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan buas itu.

.

.

.

"Ah kenapa harus ketinggalan bus sih."

Luhan berjalan menyusuri trotoar dengan gelisah. Waktu telah menunjukan pukul sembilan, tapi rumahnya masih cukup jauh. Ia terus berjalan tanpa memeperhatikan sekitarnya, dan tak sengaja ia menabrak seorang pejalan kaki.

"Hey! Apa kau punya mata?" Orang itu berteriak pada luhan.

"Maafkan aku." Jawab Luhan sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Minta maaflah dengan tubuhmu."

Orang asing itu menarik tubuh Luhan dan mendorongnya ke tembok. Tangan orang asing itu mulai meraba pahanya. Luhan membelalakkan matanya dan berusaha melawan. Perlawanan Luhan terus berlanjut sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Luhan.

"Jangan sentuh dia."

Suara lantang itu mampu membuat cengkraman orang asing itu lepas. Luhan tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, ia segera menarik tubuhnya menjauh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mangsa yang kuincar?"

Tunggu, Luhan mengenali suara ini. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dan ia tertegun saat melihat Sehun. Sedetik kemudian Sehun telah mendaratkan bogem nya ke arah wajah orang asing itu, membuat ia tersungkur ke tanah dan segera melarikan diri.

"Kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan masih membisu dan menatap Sehun, _dia menolongku?_ Batin luhan.

"Aku berbicara padamu, _Bambi_. Jawab aku." Sehun kembali bersuara.

"K-kenapa kau menolongku? Kupikir kau akan ikut memperkosaku!" Jawab Luhan sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jadi kau ingin aku memperkosamu?"

Luhan diam mendengar pertanyan menjijikann itu, tanpa ia sadar Sehun telah berada tepat didepanya. Ia menangkupkan kedua tanganya pada pipi Luhan, membawa wajahnya menghadap wajah Sehun.

"K-kau juga menginginkanku untuk 'itu' kan?" Timpal Luhan dengan wajah yang memerah.

Sehun kembali memamerkan senyuman miringnya, tanganya ia gunakan untuk mengelus pipi Luhan. Lagi, luhan merasa tubuhnya makin panas saat ia melihat wajah Sehun.

"Memang mengasyikan kalau aku menyentuhmu, melihat lekukkan tubuh indahmu, mendengar kau mendesahkan namaku. Tapi.." Sehun menggantungkan kaliatnya.

"Kau ingat saat bulan oktober?" Tanya Sehun.

"Eng?" Luhan mengangguk, ekspresi kebingungan tampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Aku datang terlambat, dan bajuku basah karena hujan. Aku kira kelas sedang kosong, jadi kuputuskan untuk mengganti bajuku disana tapi tiba tiba kau datang. Saat melihat tubuhku, wajahmu itu sangat merah." Tutur Sehun dengan tawa kecilnya.

"H-habisnya aku kaget tiba tiba ada orang yang bertelanjang dada!" Luhan membela dirinya.

"Iya, aku mengerti. Sejak saat itu aku selalu memikirkanmu. Aku tidak menginginkanmu karena 'itu' aku menginginkanmu karena kau manis."

Luhan membisu mendengar perkataan Sehun, ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Jadi selama ini ia salah menduga Sehun yang hanya menginginkan tubuhnya? Ah tidak! Luhan kau harus sadar, orang dihadapanmu ini hanya sedang merajuk agar kau luluh dan memberikan tubuhmu. Luhan terus sibuk dengan pikirannya, mengabaikan Sehun yang masih setia mengelus kedua pipinya.

"Apa kau kedinginan? Cara terbaik menghangatkan tubuh itu dengan berpelukan dan tanpa mengenakan sehelai pakaian."

Bingo! Perkataan sehun mampu membuat Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menepis kedua tangan Sehun.

"Itu hanya saat kau berada di kutub dan bajumu basah! Dasar cabul!" Maki Luhan dengan semburat merah yang terus menghiasi wajahnya.

Sehun hanya tertawa mendengar Luhan yang berteriak padanya. Sedangkan disisi lain, Luhan tengah tersipu melihat tawa Sehun. Oh Sehun, seorang –atau Luhan pikir seekor- binatang buas tengah tertawa sekarang.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajak sehun sambil mengulurkan tangannya, lengkap dengan senyuman manis yang begitu tulus Dimata Luhan.

Luhan meraih tangan Sehun dengan hati hati. Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri troroar sambil berpegangan tangan.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Luhan! Apa kau beristirahat dengan baik?" Tanya Sehun yang baru memasuki kelas.

"P-pagi. Iya aku tidur nyenyak semalam." Jawab Luhan sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Benar? Syukurlah."

Luhan memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas, baru kali ini Sehun memanggil namanya. Agak aneh sebenarnya tapi Luhan menyukai itu –ketimbang saat Sehun memanggilnya _Bambi_.

"Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku merasa diruntuhkan oleh orang itu." Batin Luhan.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi semua murid berhamburan menuju _cafetaria_ terkecuali Luhan. Ia berjalan menuju ruang dokumen untuk menyimpan beberapa arsip yang diberikan oleh guru sejarahnya. Luhan membuka pintu ruang dokumen dan betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat Sehun didalam sana.

"Kenapa Sehun ada disini?" Tanya luhan sambil memasuki ruangan itu.

"Oh, aku telat menyerahkan tugas dan dihukum untuk bersih bersih." Jawab Sehun.

"Pasti merepotkan. Sudah ya." Dengan segera Luhan menyimpan arsip itu di rak dan bergegas pergi lagi. Ia tak mau terjebak terlalu lama dalam satu ruangan bersama Sehun.

Tapi tangan besar Sehun mengunci tubuhnya, mendorong Luhan sampai membentur tembok.

"Jangan kabur." Kata Sehun singkat.

"Sudah kubilang kau ini bukan binatang buas, jadi pakai akal sehatmu." Ucap Luhan.

"Kau sendiri ketakutan, seperti kau ini mangsa yang akan dimakan. Jadi,"

Seperti biasa, Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya. Membuat Luhan terus waspada dengan semua gerak gerik sehun.

"Bagaimana kalau aku sekalian saja menjadi binatang buas dan memangsamu." Sambung Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan sedikit berteriak.

Sehun memajukan badannya, membuat jarak antara dirinya dan Luhan hilang. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang terlihat tenang, kini wajah Luhan telah memerah dan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanaya.

"Begini, aku akan mencengkrammu." Kata sehun sambil mencengkram rahang Luhan.

"Lalu menggigit lehermu dengan mulutku." Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah leher Luhan dan mengecup leher itu beberapa kali.

"Dan menjadikanmu milikku."

Sehun mulai mengigit leher milik Luhan dengan pelan. Luhan terus meronta dan berteriak memaki Sehun. Tapi seolah ditulikan, Sehun terus melakukan aksi memangsa Luhan. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, menempelkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir Luhan. Ia mengecupnya dan mulai melumatnya, Luhan masih diam sama sekali tak membalas perlakuan Sehun. Tapi bukan Sehun namanya kalau ia menyerah. Dengan buru buru sehun menggigit bibir Luhan, membuat sang empunya merintih.

"Akh." Luhan sedikit membuka mulutnya.

Kesempatan itu tak akan sehun sia siakan, ia segera memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Luhan. Mengabsen seluruh deretan gigi Luhan, menggelitik langit langitnya dan menggoda lidah mangsanya. Tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mencengkram rahang luhan kini mulai turun menjamahi tubuh bagian depan luhan dan berhenti di pahanya.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah mangsanya. Ia tersenyum miring melihat mangsanya yang sangat 'merah' dengan keringat yang memenuhi keningnya. Oh jangan lupa dengan mulut kecil yang membengkak akibat perbuatan Sehun. Tanpa buang waktu Sehun kembali menempelkan bibirnya di perpotongan leher Luhan, kini ia mulai mengigit kecil dan mengulum baian itu. Tangannya yang menempel pada paha Luhan tak tinggal diam ia meraba bahkan meremas paha yang masih terbalut dengan celana seragam itu.

"S-Sehun lepaskan aku." Kata Luhan pelan.

Sehun tak mengindahkan kata kata Luhan, ia masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Tangan Sehun kini sudah berada di selangkangan Luhan. Meraba raba barang milik Luhan yang mulai mengeras, Sehun tersenyum licik dan mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Luhan yang tengah memejakan matanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Benarkah kau ingin aku melepaskanmu, _Bambi_? Aku rasa tubuhmu mengkhianati pikiranmu." Sehun berbicara tanpa menghentikan kegiatan merabanya.

"K-kumohon sehun." Luhan berkata dengan susah payah.

"Ayolah, aku ingin merasakan lubangmu Luhan."

Luhan membulatkan matanya, akal sehatnya kembali kedalam dirinya. Ia tak boleh pasrah seperti ini, tangan Luhan yang bebas menampar pipi Sehun.

"HENTIKAN!" Teriak Luhan.

Sehun sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya, ia dan luhan saling menatap dalam diam. Sampai pintu ruangan itu terbuka,

"Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan sedang bertengkar!" Teriak salah seorang murid yang membuka pintu ruang dokumen.

Tanpa basa basi Luhan meninggalkan ruangan itu, melewati kerumunan orang yang tengah berbisik tentang dirinya. Ia berlari menuju atap sekolahnya untuk mencari udara segar.

"panas.." Luhan mulai merapikan rambutnya.

"Ketenangan dalam kepalaku yang selama ini kujaga mulai runtuh oleh panas itu." Luhan memejamkan matanya merasakan angin yang menyapa kulitnya.

Luhan kembali membuka matanya dan menarik nafas panjang. Ia berjalan menuju kelasnya, sekarang ia menjadi topik perbincangan semua murid, tapi persetan dengan itu semua. Luhan bingung, dirinya jadi aneh saat Sehun mulai memasuki hidupnya. Luhan membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar, matanya langsung bertemu dengan mata Sehun.

"Ya sudahlah kalau sudah begini tidak ada cara lain selain melanjutkannya." Gumam luhan pelan.

Ia berjalan menghampiri meja Sehun dan menarik tangannya. Luhan menarik Sehun menjauh dari kelas, membawanya ke dalam ruang ganti pakaian. Luhan menutup pintunya dan mengunci pintu itu. Sehun menatap luhan sambil mengangkat satu alisnya. Luhan menghela nafas,

"Biarpun aku mangsa, aku tidak mau dimakan begitu saja."

Luhan angkat bicara dan menarik kerah baju Sehun, ia mencium bibir Sehun. Kali ini Luhan lah yang melumat bibir milik pemangsanya. Sehun hanya tersenyum, ia mendorong tubuh Luhan sampai menabrak loker yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Sekali kau menjadi mangsaku, kau tidak akan pernah lepas." Sehun berbisik dengan nada rendah di telinga luhan.

Sehun meniup niup telinga Luhan dan membuat sang mangsa merinding. Tangan Sehun membelai pipi luhan lembut, ia mulai mendekatkat bibirnya ke perpotongan leher Luhan. Membuat beberapa tanda kepemilikan disana. Salah satu tangannya turun membuka kacing kemeja Luhan. Tangannya mulai mengelus dada polos mangsannya, jarinya bermain dengan tonjolan yang mulai mengeras disana.

"_Enghh._" Bibir kecil Luhan mulai mengeluarkan desahan halus.

Sehun yang mendengarnya mulai menyeringai. Bosan dengan Leher milik sang mangsa, ia berpindah ke tonjolan yang telah menegang di dada Luhan. Menjilatnya, dan memutar mutarkan lidahnya di pinggir tonjolan itu.

"Berhenti menggodaku." Protes Luhan.

"Kau mangsa yang agresif, _Bambi_ manis."

Sehun mulai mengulum _nipple_ kiri Luhan, sang mangsa hanya mampu mendesah nikmat akan perlakuan predatornya. Tangan kecil Luhan meremas rambut Sehun dan sesekali mendorong kepalanya –meminta perlakuan lebih. Tangan Sehun yang semula ada di _nipple_ kanan Luhan telah berpindah ke celana Luhan. Ia membuka kancing celananya dan menurunkan resletingnya. Sehun menarik celana dan _panties_ luhan sampai merosot ke lantai. Setelah itu Sehun menghentikan kegiatan 'menyusu' pada mangsanya dan menatap Luhan kecil yang sudah tegak.

"A-apa yang kau lihat?" Taya luhan sambil menutupi barangnya.

"Kecil sekali." Gumam Sehun sambil menjauhkan tangan Luhan.

Luhan yang tadinya akan kembali protes menjadi bungkam saat tangan besar sehun memegang kejantanannya. Sehun menggerakan tangannya pelan, dan kembali 'menyusu' pada _nipple _kanan mangsanya. Luhan terus mengeluarkan desahannya, membuat Sehun mempercepat gerakan tangannya. Sesekali ia meremas kejantanan Luhan dan membuatnya semakin membesar.

"S-sehun aku akan nghh.. k-"

Sebelum Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya jempol Sehun telah menutup lubang kecil di kejantanan itu. Sang empunya membulatkan matanya dan menggeram kesal saat klimaksnya gagal.

"Kau tak boleh klimaks _Bambi_-ku." Kata Sehun penuh penekanan di setiap kalimat.

"A-apa?!" Luhan menatap Sehun jengah, yang ditatap hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Bercanda." Sehun menjauhkan jempolnya dan meremas kejantanan Luhan dengan kuat.

Sebuah lenguhan panjang keluar dari bibi merah Luhan. Cairan kentalnya meluncur mengenai tangan dan seragam Sehun. Sehun menarik tangannya dan tanpa basa basi menjilati cairan orgasme milik mangsanya. Pipi Luhan memerah saat melihat gerakan sensual dari lidah Sehun yang tengah menjilati tangannya.

"Benar benar binatang buas." Batin Luhan.

Setelah selesai menjilati jarinya, sehun membuka celana beserta celana dalamnya. Sesuatu yang telah tegak disana menyembul keluar, membuat semburat merah di pipi –bahkan di wajah luhan makin jelas terlihat. Memang ukuran _adik_ sehun lebih besar dibanding milik Luhan, dengan susah payah luhan meneguk salivanya.

"Kulum." Satu kata yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun mampu membuat bulu kuduk Luhan berdiri.

Tanpa babibu lagi Luhan merendahkan badannya mendekatkan wajahnya dengan kejantanan Sehun. Dengan ragu tangan kecilnya menggenggam kejantanan yang sudah berdiri tegak itu. Sensasi dari tangan dingin Luhan mampu membuat Sehun menggeram.

"Cepat, _Bambi_." Sehun kembali berceloteh.

Luhan segera memasukan kejantanan Sehun ke dalam mulutnya, walaupun ia agak ragu apakah kejantanan itu muat didalam mulutnya. Luhan mulai mengulum milik sehun dan menggoda lubang kencingnya dengan lidahnya. Sehun berdesis dan memejamkan matanya, ia mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya membuat luhan yang belum siap tersedak. Dengan perlahan Luhan mulai meggerakan kepalanya berlawanan dengan gerakan Sehun. Makin lama gerakan mereka makin cepat, tangan luhan tak tinggal diam. Ia meremas pangkal kejantanan Sehun yang tak muat kedalam mulutnya dan sesekali mencubit buah zakar milik Sehun. Luhan merasa senang saat milik Sehun mulai berkedut didalam mulutnya, ia mempercepat gerakan tangan dan kepalanya.

"Shhh..Cukup _Bambi!_" Suara Sehun menginterupsi kegiatan Luhan.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun dengan sayu. Libido Sehun meningkat melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Pandangan sayu yang tengah menatap lurus kearahnya, dan kejantanannya yang tengah berada dalam kuluman Luhan. Tangan Sehun menjauhkan kepala Luhan, dan menuntunnya untuk berbaring. Sehun kini sudah berada di atas Luhan, mengecup bibir kecil yang bengkak itu berkali kali.

"_Bambi,_ kita akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat. Jadi kalau sakit tahanlah sedikit." Kata sehun sambil melebarkan paha Luhan dan mengangkat kaki mangsanya ke atas pundak tegaknya. Lubang sempit Luhan terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Membuat Sehun menjilat bibirnya.

"Tunggu!"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan malas dan melemparkan pandangan ada-apa-lagi kepada Luhan.

"Berhenti memanggilku _Bambi_! Panggil aku Luhan!"

Sehun hanya tersehyum dan mengangguk tanda ia setuju dengan permohonan Luhan. Sehun kembali menatap Lubang milik luhan. 'sial aku tidak punya pelumas' batin Sehun.

"Baiklah, Luhan. Tolong kulum ini." Sehun menyodorkan jarinya dihadapan Luhan.

Luhan hanya menurut dan mengulum jemari Sehun sambil menutup matanya. Sehun kembali disuguhi oleh pemandangan indah, nafsu birahinya sudah sampai ubun ubun. Ia tidak sabar ingin memasuki Luhan. Tanpa aba aba Sehun menarik jarinya dari mulut luhan dan memasukan tiga jari sekaligus kedalam lubang mangsanya. Luhan membulatkan matanya,

"Bodoh! Cabul! Itu sakit!" Teriak Luhan sambil memukul lengan Sehun.

Sehun sedkit meringis dan mencium bibir Luhan, membiarkan Luhan menggigit bibirnya dan meremas rambutnya sebagai pelampiasan. Tangan Sehun tentu saja terus bekerja membuka pintu masuk untuk miliknya. Setelah dirasa cukup Sehun mengeluarkan jarinya, membuat desahan lega lolos dari bibir Luhan.

"Bersiaplah." Sehun berbisik tepat ditelinga Luhan.

Dengan perlahan Sehun mengarahkan miliknya ke pintu masuk milik Luhan. Luhan meringis kesakitan, ia mengggit bibir bawahnya dan terus meremas lengan Sehun. Sementara Sehun terus menerobos masuk kedalam luhan sambil mendesis.

"Sh-shit! Kau sempit sekali, Luhan." Dengan sekali hentakan Sehun memasukan seluruh kejantanannya kedalam lubang milik Luhan.

Luhan hanya menangis kecil, air mata mengalir dari sudut mata rusanya. Sehun segera menghapus air mata itu dan mengecup puncak kepala Luhan. Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya, Luhan masih saja meringis kesakitan. Sedangkan Sehun berusaha mencari titik yang bisa membuat Luhan terbang menuju langit ketujuh.

"Ahhh ~ S-sehun disana! Lagi!"

Bingo! Sehun menemukanya. Dengan begitu ia terus menumbuk titik itu tanpa ampun, Luhan ikut menggerakan pinggangnya agar tumbukan Sehun makin dalam. Mereka terus bergerak dengan tempo yang beraturan. Desahan dan kata kata kotor terus keluar dari bibir mereka.

"Nggaahh ~ Sehun a-aku akan uhhh ~"

Sehun yang mengerti langsung mempeprcepat gerakannya. Lenguhan panjang terdengar dari keduanya. Orgasme mereka datang di waktu yang bersamaan dengan cairan luhan yang mengotori kemejanya dan kemeja sehun sedangkan cairan sehun yang keluar didalam tubuh Luhan. Beberappa dari cairan Sehun merembes keluar. Keduanya masih terdiam, menstabilkan deru nafas masing masing.

"Luhan, dengarkan aku." Sehun menarik dirinya dari dalam luhan, membuat keduanya mendesah kecil.

Luhan yang dipanggil menatap Sehun dengan lemas, tenaganya sudah habis. Sedangkan Sehun berdiri lalu memakai celananya dan membersihkan kemejanya dari cairan Luhan yang menempel.

"Kau milikku sekarang." Luhan tersenyum mendengar kata kata Sehun.

Ia mengangguk dengan sisa tenaganya yang masih tersisa. Sehun tersenyum dan segera memakaikan Luhan celana. Sehun sedikit membersihkan kemeja Luhan dan merapikan rambutnya.

"Dasar binatang buas. Kenapa kau tidak lelah?" Luhan sedikit mencibir saat Sehun berjongkok dihadapannya, menyuruh Luhan untuk naik ke punggungnya.

"Itu belum seberapa, mangsaku sayang." Jawab Sehun sambil diiringi tawa.

Luhan menjitak kepala Sehun yang membuat tawanya terhenti.

.

.

.

Kini Sehun tengah mem-_piggyback_ Luhan, ia berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Sehun meminta izin kepada guru disekolahnya untuk pulang lebih awal dengan dalih mengantar Luhan yang sedang sakit. Dengkuran halus terdengar dari belakang Sehun, membuatnya memalingkan wajah. Luhan sudah tertidur sekarang. Sehun tersenyum simpul melihat wajah manis _Bambi_nya.

"Tidur yang lelap, rusaku."

-end-

LOL. ff ini berakhir dengan begitu gak jelasnya :')) terimakasih yang sudah baca, aku tunggu komentar dan masukan dari kalian! o/


End file.
